


Call for Aid

by Luthienberen



Series: Merry May Drabbles - watsons_woes 2019 Onwards [9]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Mummy (1959)
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Watson responds via letter to a lady requesting their help with a rather unusual situation.





	Call for Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Written the watsons_woes Merry Month of May Drabbles Week 3 Prompt: Correspondence. Watson writes a note, letter, series of texts, telegrams, etc.
> 
> Crossover with **The Mummy 1959** starring Peter Cushing. His character is only referenced, but I thought it would be an interesting little mention, considering his experiences in the film. [The Mummy (1959) Info](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Mummy_\(1959_film\)).

_5th May 1900, Sussex_

Dear Miss Dąbrowska,

Thank you for your letter requesting our assistance. Your case has particulars which excite Mr Holmes’ curiosity, especially the occult oddities and a skilled surgeon’s mark. Unfortunately, we are unavailable at present to act, as we are out of town for the sake of Mr Holmes’ constitution.

Please do not despair, for I can recommend the services of a Mr John Banning who has suffered similar extraordinary circumstances. Presuming your favour, I have engaged his services and he should be with you by five in the afternoon tomorrow.

Yours sincerely,

Dr John Watson


End file.
